


deceiving

by xehzee



Category: Grandia II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: A little bit of introspection, from two wildly different POV.





	1. Ryuudo's POV

1.

This “child”... why do I have to take care of her? She’s spent half of her life inside the comfiness, or seclusion, of that “home”. Although, to be honest, that might be the reason why I have to escort her in the first place. What a bother. But as that annoying bird says…

2.

This is a joke, right? Is this honestly the first time she’s been outside? The first time she has seen  _ this _ ?

She keeps babbling about “injustice this and that”. It has  _ always _ been like this. The bloodshed, the indifference of people, the kids starving in the filthy streets. All that singing and praying and she didn't even know what she was asking for to that “ _ god”  _ of hers. Besides, how praying would change anything? Is she serious about all that crap? She’s even more naive I thought she’d be. Still… 

3.

I can’t help but look at her and everything she does. After all we’ve been through, she has showed a strength of character I didn't think possible in her. She doesn’t give up and tries to aid those in need, no matter what. I see this need to help spreading to the others. Although they’re kind souls in the first place. It’s complicated, but I’m having second thoughts about everything I know about this life.

4.

Innocence is not the same as naivete. That was it. In that place, free of the  _ evils _ of the world, she learned to trust in people’s hearts, to  _ believe _ . Something I’m… just learning now. Because of her.

Call me stupid or whatever but I… want to try it as well. To  _ trust  _ in others. To  _ believe _ in the future. To make a change.


	2. Elena's POV

1.

This person is a brute! He only trust in his strength and his cruelty. The kind of person that thinks  _ everything _ can be solved with violence alone! I cannot stand this situation! 

But… If I want to get rid of this “curse”... I have no choice but to trust him.

2.

How badly has life treated him for him to end up like this? I was taught to not judge others by their first look, yet I cannot turn a blind eye on his savage behavior! 

I guess… I was not a good student after all.

3.

On the surface, he looks rough and unapproachable. And he  _ can _ and  _ will _ be mean and rude, with both his words and his actions yet… there’s this… softness in his eyes lately. I am starting to believe he uses this heartless facade to appear tougher than he really is inside. Just as  _ that person _ used his sweet words to trick the people of St. Heim into thinking he was good.

4.

After all these weeks traveling with him, I think I finally figured it out. There’s no need to justify the actions of a person. Sometimes, bad things  _ will  _ happen, and no amount of prayers and pleas to God will help those in need. In those trying times  _ we  _ have to take the matter in our hands. 

He taught me to never stop fighting for what’s right! And that appearances are not how we measure the worth of a person’s heart. 


End file.
